


I am Yours

by kimksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimksoo/pseuds/kimksoo
Summary: "I don't think I ever invite you here." Jongin acts mad but Kyungsoo ignored him."Shut up and cook some ramen for me. I am starving after the long drive.""Why even bother-""To accept your proposal. Yes! I want to marry you."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 28





	I am Yours

_**5 hours before..** _

"You must be the craziest person I ever met." The mellow voice echoes through the phone speaker.

"You don't have to be mean but I think you are right, Jongdae. I am crazy. The craziest." Kyungsoo replied. A loud sigh heard. 

"Why would you reject it? Wasn't that you who desperately wanted to marry him before? What happened? Did he cheat?"

Long silence.

"Or you cheated."

"Excuse me? Get over my dead body. I will never cheat on him." 

"Mind your word." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Don't wanna tell me?" 

The phone call took almost 30 minutes long. It was just Kyungsoo, expressing what he felt when Jongin proposed him and the reason why he rejected it.

It wasn't because his love had changed. Wasn't because of cheating either. He loves the man crazily. They have been sharing life for three years. But marriage is a whole new level. He is afraid.

"What if, turn out I am not the one for him? I saw a lot of people who date for years but suddenly..divorced. I..I don't want that to happen. I couldn't even imagine it." Kyungsoo is now resting his back against the couch seat, head ups looking at the white ceiling. 

Pretty much like his future. Zero. Blank. 

"The moment he said about marriage, my mind stirred up. I couldn't think enough. Partially I think I was not ready enough but then I thought of something. I will be forever not going to be ready if I didn't brace myself just like how it was when he asked me to be his boyfriend. At this point, being ready or not, it wasn't the point. It is because of my own insecurity, overthinking. "

"Where is he now?" Jongdae finally speaks. 

"I..don't know. He said he wanted to give me space and time to think slowly and properly."

"He knows you too well..I would die for him."

"Kim Jongdae." Full name means 'I am warning you'. 

"Just kidding. Now what are you going to do? Wait for him?"

"As if I know where he is now.." Kyungsoo glances the time on the clock. It has been three hours since Jongin left. Outside is getting dark and cold. Worries start to build in. "I am going to look for him." He jolted up from his seat and ended the call right away. Rushingly grabbing his padded jacket and car key, he left the house. His heart is burning. All because of a man named Kim Jongin, didn't answer his call. 

No. It don't even reach him. 

"Is he outside of town or what?" He keeps on driving without destination when his phone suddenly popped out a bright screen with someone's name on it. 

"I am driving." First line he worded out. 

"You don't even know where he is at."

"If you know just tell me." Eyes still on the road. 

"The place when you guys first met. I hope you still remember-"

"HE WENT THAT FAR?! THAT'S FREAKING 30 MINUTES FROM HERE!" fortunately he is in the car alone so no one can hear him screaming, except for the person on the phone. "The traffic..gosh it might take an hour." Already babbling. 

"Well he actually asked me if I wanna hop in with him and I said yes. I lied actually. You have to go there."

"Of course I am. Thank you Jongdae. My future brother in law."

"I guess I am used to you not calling me 'hyung' but you are welcome. Text me when you are arrived." And Jongdae ended the call first. 

"Are you trying to run away? Why do you need to go that far?" 

A minute of silence. 

"Maybe he needs time too..I was too emotional to think straight. Again." Mumbling in his mind. Stepping up on the pedal, now he has a destination.

***

He feels like he is in his youth again. But since he became an adult and has a lot of responsibilities, he couldn't do what he used to. But now, right in front of a fire Jongin sits on the foldable chair, enjoying the night view. He takes a small rest after going back and forth from the small cottage to the bbq grill.

"Ah I should check the meat." Jongin stands up and that is when he notices a figure is coming towards him. It was dark so he squinted his eyes so hard. It is getting closer and he slowly recognises it. Someone that he knows very well, panting so hard as the man took the seat on his chair and dropped a backpack on the ground.

"I don't think I ever invite you here." Jongin acts mad but Kyungsoo ignores him.

"Shut up and cook some ramen for me. I am starving after the long drive." 

"Why even bother-"

"To accept your proposal. Yes! I want to marry you." Jongin paused. He quickly snapped to his senses and clear his throat. Diverting his gaze to the burnt meat, he sighs as he picks those up into a plate.

"I thought Jongdae hyung came. But it was you. Why? Did you use all the time that I gave?" Sounds sarcastic. Picking up a new meat to grill along with a few sausages. The sizzle sound is really satisfying. 

"I thought there's kitchen inside?" Kyungsoo tries to break the ice. 

"Let me do what I want. Sit there quietly." Jongin put down the tong and walked away from the spot.

"Where are you going!" 

"I said stay." And Jongin disappears as he steps into the cottage. Kyungsoo was alone for like five minutes and decided to look over the grilled meat and sausages when Jongin came out again with two bowls of ramen. He didn't spare an eye to Kyungsoo and went straight to his sitting spot as he took another chair after putting down the ramen on the small table. Kyungsoo smiles unconsciously and makes a small run towards his boyfriend with both hands inside his pocket for a warm. 

"Where's your gloves?" Jongin suddenly holds his wrist and hands out the wooden chopstick. 

Jongin's hand is warm..

"In my backpack maybe. I was rushing and forgot about it. Oh and yes I looked over the meat. It cooked perfectly so I put those off fire." Jongin took a glance over the grill across where he is sitting. 

"Let me take some." 

~~~

Both of them resting themselves after a lot of eating while staring at the sky that full with stars. It is cold but there's fire so it won't have any problem to stay outside for a while. Jongin fixes his position and mutters a few words that makes Kyungsoo tilts his head. 

"Why did I come here? I told you already."

"You didn't finish your word. What made you for real?" Jongin reaches his hot drink on the small table before leaning back against the chair. He didn't realize Kyungsoo was staring at him.

"I don't have my hot drink?" 

"No you don't have. Sorry in advance." Jongin sips slowly. He heard a sigh from the male beside him and saw Kyungsoo took something out from his backpack. It is a can of beer. 

"Y-you're gonna drink? Really? How are you going to drive later?" Jongin looks deadly into his eyes. Kyungsoo scoffs. He opens the can and takes one sip.

"I never say I will drive back home. Since I already drank it so I can stay overnight here." Smart tactic. 

The time froze for a few minutes.

"Fine. I came here to tell you something." 

"Go on." Kyungsoo deeply inhales and, 

"I am pregnant." That makes Jongin spit out his drink as he was surprised by the statement. Jolted up from his seat and snatched away the beer from Kyungsoo's hand.

"What the-ARE YOU FOR REAL?! And and..you have the gut to drink?! No this can't be. Get up now. You shouldn't stay outside." Kyungsoo bites his lips trying to hold himself when he sees how panic Jongin is now. 

"Wait-"

"No get up now!"

"Hold on-" Jongin is panicking for real when he keeps on telling Kyungsoo to get up on his feet and trying to wrap a thick blanket over his body. 

"Jongin stop I was kidding! I AM NOT PREGNANT!" 

"Wait-what? Y-you are not? Please don't pull this on me." 

"No! I am not! Gosh I was just wanna see if you were really gonna act cold toward me till the end. But I guess not.." Kyungsoo lowers his voice on the last line. Jongin's legs felt weak as he dropped his knees on the ground. He lowered his head and constantly brushed his face. 

"Please..don't do that again..I felt..terrible..I am so sorry for acting like that to you..I am sorry.." he sounds like he is about to cry. Kyungsoo knelt down and hug him tightly.

"No...I am sorry...yes I won't do it again. It was my fault..don't blame yourself." Jongin is a soft heartened man. He never sees Jongin mad because most of time Jongin will end up being silent or sulking. 

But this is the first time he sees Jongin cries. Both of them stay in their position for a few moments till Jongin stops crying. 

"Are you okay now?"

"I look so awful..I thought I would keep my tears till our wedding day.." Jongin sniffs. Kyungsoo chuckles. 

"Should we go inside? Let's sort this out." Jongin nods. They are finally get up on their feet and drag themselves to the cottage. 

There ain't any boiler because it is an old cottage hence they need to burn some firewood. Jongin already prepared it beforehand so they just need to spread down the blankets with pillows before setting themselves under the cover, facing each other. 

"I hope you are comfortable." Jongin started first.

"I am. This isn't my first time here." Both of them giggle as the memories when they first met came into their mind. 

It was during winter too at that time. Jongin's presence at the old cottage with the same routine; grilling meat, setting up fire to warm himself and the cold surrounding too. And that was also the same time when Kyungsoo suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the dark side of the road while hugging himself for some heat, fastened his steps towards Jongin and panting so hard.

"F-finally..found someone..c-can you help me? My car suddenly-broke-down..i think the main road is still far-" Kyungsoo didn't manage to finish his word when Jongin handed him a hot drink and brought him to sit anywhere near. 

"You are freezing. Get yourself warm first." It was his drink originally but he gave up to the man. Kyungsoo drank it slowly until he got calm. "Uhm..let's go there. There's fire so you can take your time." Jongin softly holds Kyungsoo's wrist and brought him closer for more heat. He made Kyungsoo sat on his chair while he went inside the cottage to grab another one for him and placed it beside Kyungsoo. 

"Your car broke down? Where are you from?" 

"I was visiting my old friend around here but somehow my GPS won't work and I got lost."Kyungsoo is calmer as he could speak clearly. 

"I can help you with the car but tomorrow because it is quite dark now. If you have no problem..maybe you can stay here overnight." Jongin was hesitated to invite a stranger over but the man seems nice. And also cute. 

"Okay. Thank you for helping me. By the way, you lived here?" Jongin spread a thin smile.

"No but I will always come here when i have time every weekend."

"Some kind of hideout? Or your 'palace' to isolate yourself for some peace." Kyungsoo added. He is being talkative now.

That's basically true. Totally Jongin's palace. Whenever he stressed out, he would come here just to relax himself. It isn't that bad since the reception is quite good here. Not that rural. 

"Have you tried to contact anyone?" 

"My phone is dead. I don't have extra battery too." Jongin asked Kyungsoo to stay when he suddenly get up and headed inside before come back after like five minutes later with a powerbank and also...two bowls of ramen. One is for Jongin and another one is for him.

"Eat it while it is still hot. And here. Charge your phone." Kyungsoo looked into Jongin's eyes while biting his lips.

"I..left my phone in my car.." Only 'oh' comes out from Jongin's mouth before he put it down on the small table in front of them and proceed to the ramen. 

"Oh do you want some meat too? I grilled it maybe a few of them are cooked-"

"Aren't you afraid?"

Jongin is confused. Afraid? By wild animals? Ghost? 

"What do you mean?" He stalled for a moment. Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Well..we don't know each other and you are too...helpful and friendly towards me. What if I am a runaway criminal, serial killer or anything?"

Jongin gonna lie if he said he didn't think of those but somehow he knew, the man isn't bad as he stated. 

"I have a good pair of eyes for good people." Jongin ends it with a thin smile."

They literally spent their time knowing each other by the mean time they had their meals. Got closed pretty fast as they started to tell each other's life stories and even laughed together. 

"So..Kyungsoo-ssi, tomorrow I will call the tow truck for your car and you can just hop into my car. For now, it is better for you to stay overnight. I already prepared your place. It is warm inside." He noticed on how many times Kyungsoo yawned. Well it is already midnight and he probably tired. Jongin put off the fire and invited Kyungsoo inside. 

It is warm. It is just a small cottage but spacious enough for two person. 

"Where will you sleep then?" 

"You are uncomfortable to sleep in the same space with a stranger?" Jongin asked back.

"I am okay with that. It was just..I worried if you actually need to sleep somewhere else because of me.." Jongin did so much for him. Somehow he is indebted with the man. 

"Don't worry. As you can see, it is spacious. You can sleep over there while me, here. Just sleep. I will wake you up tomorrow for breakfast." 

~~~

"You did exactly the same thing for me. Especially the ramen." Kyungsoo won't stop giggling. So does Jongin.

"You looked super hungry at that time! You gotta thank me because I bought more than one ramen." The giggles gradually stop. Kyungsoo scoots closer.

"Were you...mad or sulk at me? Was that the reason why you came here?" 

"Hmm..50%? I actually wanted to bring you here if you accepted my proposal before. But..you rejected it so..I don't want my effort of preparing this place went wasted so I came here and invited Jongdae hyung but suddenly you came."

"I am sorry…"

"Sorry for which one?"

"For..upsetting you. Might as well for coming-" Jongin quickly cut the word by a peck on his lips. Kyungsoo was a bit surprised. 

"No. I am so happy that you came. I knew you would..I should be thankful of you. Or else..we won't be here right now..facing each other." Jongin keep the gap closed. Close enough till they can hear each other's heartbeats. 

"Because..I love you. If we ever parted away, I will find a way to be with you again.." Kyungsoo's voice getting deep. 

"And I love you too. I will never get tired of saying those words." Jongin caresses Kyungsoo's soft face as he slowly brings his thumb over the plump lips. 

"I will ask you again. Will you marry me, Do Kyungsoo?" 

"I will marry you, Kim Jongin. Even in my next life." Not even a second after he said that, a pair of warm lips attached on his. Jongin is kissing him slowly, full of affection. It is meaningful, softly; sweet and chaste. It brings a tingling sensation when Kyungsoo kisses back and deepening it, makes Jongin moans between it. Turning the kiss into the aggressive and sloppy one, they only parted away to catch their breaths. Chest up and down, eyes getting darker as it filled with pleasure. 

"So-eager aren't you? We don't have to get worry of getting cold I think." Jongin is panting so hard as he is settling himself on top of Kyungsoo. The tense is building up between them as they can feel their own tension to fill their need to please each other. Jackets are already off since they lied down so Jongin easily slipped his hand under the one piece of clothes and grazed his fingers on the soft skin. Kyungsoo shudders as if he was triggered by something that sent him off. 

"This might be the very right place you had chosen. It is warm.. and probably gonna get warmer." With the seductive tone, it doesn't help both of them to even think to stop if they continue the session later. 

Jongin lowered himself to whisper in Kyungsoo's right ear with hand still under the shirt, teasing as much as he can. Kyungsoo can't keep his both legs apart when he feels it is coming but Jongin was fast enough to hold it by placing his one knee between Kyungsoo thighs. 

"Easy baby..I will take care of you..every part of you. It's going to be a very long night.." the deep and husky voice, like a spell it got Kyungsoo falls into it. 

"J-jongin.." his breath hitched. 

"Glad I am yours." One last words before both of them drown in their own universe, sinking deep at the frozen night where the cold won't even touch their skins. 

The night, where both of them promised to each other with the string of love and faith, forever.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> This supposed to be another story for kaisoo day but I didn't manage to publish it on time because I was still working on it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story and please forgive me for any lack especially for 'THAT' part because I am not good in it :<
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
